HERE I AM
by killmyself
Summary: Sanggupkah Kuchiki Rukia yg amat menyebalkan dengan sifat perfeksionis dari kalangan elit, mencintai sosok Kurosaki Ichigo yg berbeda jauh darinya? RnR Pliss Minna!
1. Episode 1

**H****ola Minna…**

**Semoga gak ada bosennya ya dengan fic saya yang gaje, ancur, berantakan, gak beres dan sebagainya ini. Sekali lagi maaf malah bikin fic baru, saya lagi kena WB dadakan. Gak ada imajinasi sama sekali buat nerusin fic yang ada. Kayaknya butuh Spongebob nih!**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : M**

**.**

**WARNING : OOCness(parah, banget, kelewatan, gak ketolongan), AU, Misstypo(eksis mulu, gak mau absen!), Gaje, Ide pasaran, Mudah ketebak, Membosankan!**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka, apalagi terdapat kesamaan di dalam fic ini di fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun, itu sama sekali tidak disengaja. Mohon maaf kalau terjadi kekeliruan dalam pembuatan fic ini. Semua yang ada di sini cuma fiksi yang iseng.**

Here I am

In this place, here I am

Even if's not enough for me to show how much I really love you

I'll just wait for you in this place

Even you think it's not enough it's fine, I'll show you

How much I really love you

You may never know, but here I am

Yang kucintai hanya dirimu. Hanya dirimu bukan yang lain. Aku tak peduli siapa dirimu dan apa dirimu.

Aku akan memperlihatkan kepadamu… seberapa banyak aku benar-benar mencintaimu.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Apa kau pegawai baru? Bukankah sudah kuberitahu berkali-kali?! Lihat bahannya kalau mau memotong kain! Ini bukan bahan murah kau tahu? Gajimu satu tahun mungkin tidak cukup membeli bahan ini satu meter! Lihat pekerjaanmu?! Karena cara mengguntingmu yang bodoh itu benangnya jadi keluar semua!"

"M-maafkan saya, saya mohon maafkan―"

"Maaf? Aku tidak butuh maafmu! Yang aku inginkan dalam tiga puluh menit selesaikan semua ini! Kalau aku melihat satu helai saja benang yang keluar dari potonganmu jangan salahkan aku kalau aku tidak memberikanmu peringatan!"

Gadis berambut hitam itu hanya meneguk ludah dengan susah payah. Jantungnya terasa akan putus secara tiba-tiba. Setelah perancang terkenal itu meninggalkan meja kerjanya, akhirnya baru dia bisa bernafas sangat lega.

"Hei? Kau tidak apa-apa?" sapa rekannya yang kebetulan melihatnya baru saja dimarahi sang desainer itu.

"Ya, aku tidak apa-apa," jawab gadis itu pasrah.

"Tidak apa-apa kok, dia memang selalu saja begitu pada pegawai. Lihat saja, dia sudah memarahi pegawai lain tuh. Sifatnya memang begitu. Jadi abaikan saja ya?"

"Aku mengerti kok. Memang ini salahku. Sudah untung dia tidak memecatku."

Kalau gadis ini sampai kena pecat, entah apa yang akan terjadi pada kehidupannya nanti.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah menghempaskan diri di kursi kerjanya, desainer yang berumur 29 tahun ini akhirnya bisa menghembuskan nafas lega. Sejak pagi pukul delapan hingga kini siang pukul dua, dirinya baru selesai beranjak dari bagian produksi. Banyak sekali pegawainya hari ini yang membuatnya naik pitam bukan main. Gadis berparas cantik ini tak habis pikir, pegawainya itu bukan bekerja satu dua hari dengannya, tapi kenapa juga masih melakukan kesalahan sepele?

Dirinya penganut asas semua harus sempurna. Jadi kalau ada sedikit saja yang tidak sesuai meski hanya secuil, dirinya tak bisa mentolerir itu. mungkin karena sejak kecil sudah dididik sedemikian makanya dia sudah terbiasa untuk jadi yang terbaik dari yang terbaik.

Tangan mungilnya kembali bergerak di atas kertas kerjanya. Fashion week musim ini adalah target utamanya. Sebelum musim dingin tiba, dia harus menyelesaikan semua desainnya bulan ini. Sebenarnya, pekerjaan ini adalah pekerjaan yang tidak mudah. Dia harus selalu berimajinasi dan berinovasi. Satu pekerjaan yang menurutnya tidak bisa menggunakan logika dan kepintaran. Dia harus berimajinasi.

Bukannya dia tidak menyukai pekerjaan ini, tentu saja jadi desainer adalah cita-cita, passion, dan keinginannya sejak kecil. Desainer adalah hasratnya untuk berkarya. Tapi, selama ini, dia baru menyadari bahwa membuat suatu karya yang memerlukan imajinasi sangatlah sulit. Dia harus menunggu mood-nya supaya bisa menghasilkan karya yang tidak mengecewakan. Karena hal itulah, desain-desainnya selalu jadi juara. Desainnya tidak pasaran dan jarang ada yang memikirkan konsepnya. Orang bilang dia adalah desainer jenius. Tapi semua itu perlu kerja keras. Dirinya bahkan pernah melakukan perjalanan berkeliling dunia dalam waktu tiga bulan demi mencari inspirasi. Itu bukanlah hal berlebihan atau hal paling heboh yang dia lakukan. Dirinya melakukan itu hanya semata-mata ingin mendapatkan inspirasi dalam karyanya.

Padahal… semua orang tahu.

Satu-satunya jalan terbaik yang bisa mendatangkan inspirasi hanya satu hal.

Hal yang mudah, tidak sulit, menyenangkan, tidak melelahkan bahkan membuat hati bahagia. Tapi dia tidak tahu… bagaimana cara melakukan hal―

"Hai!"

Kepalanya terangkat ke arah pintu ruang kerjanya. Wajahnya selalu sama. Datar dan tidak menyenangkan. Ini kan masih jam kerja, dan menurutnya, jam kerja adalah pantangan untuk bersantai.

"Aku sudah bosan memperingatkanmu soal ini. Ketuk dulu pintu baru―"

"Aku juga bosan memberitahumu untuk berhenti bersikap formal begitu. Ayolah, sikap formal itu bikin pegal tahu. Ayo pergi! Ini kan sudah makan siang?"

"Pergilah sendiri. Kau tidak bisa tidak merecokiku meski sehari?"

"Tidak. Ayolah~ aku bosan. Masa sih pekerjaanmu begitu banyak? Kan Cuma menggambar saja!"

"Menggambar juga membutuhkan kerja keras tahu, kau pikir―"

"Astaga! Aku tidak mau mendengarkanmu ceramah ok?! Sekarang ayo kita pergi makan siang, kau tidak lihat badanku sudah sangat kurus belakangan ini, deadline, presentasi, tugas, ocehan atasan… itu sudah cukup membuatku stress hingga beratku turun drastis!"

"Itu namanya resiko pekerjaan, kalau kau tidak mau kena marah makanya―"

"Baiklah, aku mengerti Nona Besar, sekarang bisakah kita pergi? Atau kau baru mau beranjak kalau aku sudah bersujud di atas kakimu hah?"

"Kau benar-benar menyebalkan."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Kini, desainer cantik ini sudah duduk di sebuah kafetaria yang berada di pinggir jalan perempatan Ginza. Kebetulan dia memang menyukai tempat duduk di pinggir dekat jendela. Jadi dia bisa melihat orang-orang berlalu lalang di perempatan Ginza itu. Kafetaria ini bukanlah kafe sederhana dan biasa. Kalau sudah masuk wilayah Ginza, semuanya bisa jadi harga rata-rata di atas harga pasaran yang ada. Makanya Ginza adalah surganya orang-orang kaya menghabiskan uang. Dan dirinya, termasuk di salah satu orang-orang kaya itu.

Baginya, sejak kecil uang bukanlah masalah hidupnya.

"Hei, lihat. Matamu sudah ada kantung tuh. Kau begadang lagi?"

"Mataku memang begini."

"Ck, kau ini. Pantas saja kau sampai sekarang tidak punya kekasih. Oh! Atau kita pergi ke spa saja? Ke salon? Ahh! Ke sauna! Bagaimana?"

"Kau bilang hanya makan siang kan? Setelah ini aku akan kembali ke kantor."

"Hissssssssss… kau menyebalkan Kuchiki Rukia!"

Yah, dirinyalah, Kuchiki Rukia. Bangsawan paling terkenal di seantero Jepang. Keluarganya memiliki sebuah pusat perbelanjaan paling terkenal di Jepang. Ditambah lagi di sana harganya yang tidak banyak memiliki barang murah. Letaknya pun ada di Ginza. Jadi, memang sejak kecil uang bukan masalah buakn?

Selain itu, keluarganya konglomeratnya ini memiliki perusahaan brand pakaian paling terkenal. Bahkan menyamai brand dari Amerika dan Eropa. Ditambah lagi, dirinyalah yang merancang semua pakaian itu. selain dirinya memang ada beberapa perancang lain di bawah brand-nya. Perancang itu hanya bertugas ketika dirinya sedang tidak dalam mood untuk memproduksi pakaian.

Dirinya sempurna.

Itulah yang dilihat semua orang. Berpendidikan tinggi, kaya, dari kalangan atas, elit, terhormat, cantik, anggun, jenius dan rasanya kata-kata sempurna pun tidak mencukupi betapa hebatnya seorang Kuchiki Rukia itu. Segala hal yang dia lakukan selalu sempurna. Dia tak pernah gagal sedikitpun jika sudah memulai sesuatu. Karena Kuchiki Rukia, tak pernah ingin merasakan perasaan seorang pecundang.

Tak lama kemudian, seorang pelayan sudah membawakan pesanan mereka.

"Silahkan pesanan Anda," ujarnya ramah.

Hmm… didengar dari suaranya, pelayan ini pria. Rukia tidak begitu mempedulikan pelayan itu. dirinya masih fokus melihat jendela kafe ini. Suasana ini begitu cerah tapi tidak panas. Beberapa orang menggandeng kekasihnya masing-masing sambil bercengkerama begitu dekat.

"Hei, Hei, Kuchiki Rukia… bagaimana menurutmu? Pelayan tadi tampan ya?" ujar Senna.

Shihouin Senna. Sepupu dari Kuchiki Rukia. Dia adalah salah satu manager yang ada di perusahaan milik keluarga Kuchiki. Tentu saja ibunya, adalah salah satu pemegang saham di perusahaan itu bersama kakak dan kakek Rukia. Gadis periang berambut ungu ini dulunya bercita-cita jadi model terkenal. Sayang, ibunya tak menyetujui itu dan menyuruhnya untuk ikut perusahaan. Karena nantinya, mungkin Senna-lah yang akan menggantikan ibunya dalam bisnis keluarga ini. Jadi mau tak mau, sebagai anak semata wayang, Senna harus menuruti semua kemauan ibunya.

Usia Senna dan Rukia terpaut tiga tahun. Senna juga berasal dari keluarga bangsawan yang sama dengan Kuchiki. Kalau diperhatikan, kedua sepupu ini memang memiliki kemiripan dari beberapa sisi.

"Aku tidak lihat. Kau kan memang menganggap semua laki-laki itu tampan."

"Apa? Enak saja. Aku juga punya kelas tahu! Pelayan tadi memang tampan. Tubuhnya bagus, tinggi, wajahnya juga… ahh~ apa aku bisa memesan makanan lagi supaya dia yang mengantarkannya?"

"Terserah kau saja," jawab Rukia singkat. Dia langsung melahap salad pesanannya dan berniat untuk segera kembali kerja. Bersama sepupunya yang menyebalkan―menurutnya ini membuat kepalanya pusing.

"Huh! Baiklah, kau harus lihat kali ini ya! Pelayaaan!" pekik Senna sambil melambaikan telapan tangannya.

Rukia berusaha bersikap biasa. Dia benar-benar malu bersama gadis ini. Rukia akui, dia memang tidak seenerjik Senna apalagi seaktif Senna. Rukia tak pernah ingin bersikap tidak anggun seperti Senna. Seorang bangsawan haruslah anggun dan berwibawa. Dan sialnya, karena kelakuan Senna tadi, Rukia jadi ikut-ikutan seperti gadis remaja ingusan yang gila karena melihat pria yang tidak seberapa itu.

"Lihat! Lihat! Dia kemari! Angkat kepalamu Bibi! Lihat dia, tampan kan?" bujuk Senna sambil menarik-narik taplak meja kafe itu.

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu?" ujar pelayan itu dengan sikap ramahnya.

"Ada! Ada! Bisa aku pesan sesuatu lagi?" ujar Senna dengan mata berbinar.

"Tentu saja, Nona."

"Aih… kalau begitu aku mau pesan Ice Cappucino lagi ya? Dan temanku juga mau memesan sesuatu," kata Senna sambil menunjuk Rukia.

Pelayan muda itu bersiap untuk menuliskan pesanannya. Tapi Rukia tak kunjung bergerak dan tetap melahap salad-nya. Senna sudah memberikan kode pada Rukia untuk merespon apa yang diinginkannya, tapi wanita keras kepala ini tidak mau bekerja sama. Karena itu, Senna menendang kaki Rukia di bawah meja dengan hak sepatunya.

"Aww!" jerit Rukia kecil.

"Ada apa Nona?" tanya pelayan itu tampak khawatir mendengar suara jeritan Rukia.

Senna langsung mendelik sinis sambil menunjuk-nunjuk pelayan itu dengan dagunya. Rukia balas mendelik sinis juga. Bocah ini akan menyesal!

"Tidak apa-apa, sepertinya ada sesuatu di bawah mejaku," kata Rukia.

"Ada sesuatu? Biar saya―"

"Tidak perlu. Aku akan menginjak sesuatu itu nanti," kata Rukia sambil mengangkat wajahnya dan melihat ke arah pelayan itu agar sepupunya ini puas.

Ternyata dia hanyalah pelayan biasa, menurut Rukia. bahkan warna rambutnya yang menyebalkan itu membuat Rukia pusing. Terlalu terang! Cukup Senna saja yang rambutnya membuat Rukia pusing.

Setelah menyampaikan pesanannya, Senna mendorong tubuhnya ke depan ingin tahu reaksi Rukia.

"Bagaimana? Tampan kan? Tampan kan?" tanya Senna.

"Tidak. Biasa saja. Karena kelakuan bodohmu itu, tulang keringku sangat sakit sekarang!"

"Tch! Kau memang tidak menarik. Pantas saja kau tidak pernah punya kekasih di umur setua ini!"

"Siapa bilang aku tidak punya? Sebentar lagi kakek dan kakak akan menyuruhku menikah dengan pria pilihannya."

"Heh? Jadi kau mau begitu saja dijodohkan tanpa tahu bagaimana rasanya petualangan cinta itu?"

"Aku tidak bilang aku mau dan tidak. Aku lihat dulu. Lagipula, aku tidak peduli apa namanya perasaan melankolis yang menjijikan itu."

"Hisss… kau benar-benar menyebalkan Kuchiki Rukia!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Setelah makan siang yang kurang menyenangkan itu, Rukia kembali ke rutinitasnya. Tinggal beberapa desain lagi yang harus dia kerjakan. Tapi kakinya masih sakit karena ditendang oleh bocah sialan itu. sempat Rukia berpikir kalau bocah itu bukanlah bangsawan sejati. Pasti dia anak orang lain!

Kenapa bibinya bisa membesarkan anak sedemikian rupa seperti Senna itu?!

Baru saja Rukia akan duduk di kursi kerjanya, kali ini ada panggilan masuk.

Rukia ingin sekali mengabaikannya. Dia ingin pulang cepat setelah dua hari kemarin lembur. Tapi sepertinya tidak bisa. Semakin diabaikan ternyata semakin menjadi. Karena kesal, Rukia akhirnya menyerah dan mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo?"

"Hiks… Rukiaaa!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Mendengar suara tangisan di telepon bukanlah hal baik. Rukia sampai panik mendengar suara sahabatnya sejak SMA itu.

Boleh dibilang Rukia sejak kecil adalah anti sosial. Dia jarang berinteraksi dengan orang-orang yang menurutnya tidak sesuai untuknya. Makanya sejak dulu Rukia tidak pernah punya banyak teman. Hanya orang-orang yang gigih yang bisa mendapatkan kepercayaan Rukia untuk jadi teman. Mungkin hanya orang-orang seperti Senna yang bisa memaksa jadi teman Rukia. Dirinya juga bukan tipe orang yang bisa mengontrol mulutnya jika sudah marah dan kesal. Adat bangsawannya hanya berlaku di depan keluarganya saja. Tumbuh jadi seorang 'Nona' sejak kecil membuatnya tidak begitu peduli dengan banyak orang. Karena apa saja yang dia inginkan, hanya dengan jentikan jari, semua bisa terkabulkan.

"Riruka?" panggil Rukia ketika dia sudah tiba di tempat janjiannya.

Gadis berambut merah panjang itu sudah sembab matanya karena menangis.

"Hiksssssss… Rukiaaaaaaaaa!" rengeknya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa kau menangis?"

"Tsukishimaaa… dia… dia… kenapa dia begitu jahat padaku. Dia… tidak pulang semalam tanpa memberitahukan padaku."

Rukia berdenyut pusing. Memangnya Rukia peduli hal ini? Dia sudah bilang pada Riruka untuk tidak merecokinya untuk urusan seperti ini. Rukia bahkan meninggalkan pekerjaannya demi mendengar alasan konyol kenapa Riruka menangis!

"Ini kan resiko kenapa kau menikah?! Sudah kubilang untuk tidak menikah cepat, tapi apa yang kau lakukan? Sudah dua tahun menikah masih juga begini."

"Tapi aku tidak mau jadi gadis tua Rukia! menikah di usia normal untuk seorang gadis itu perlu!"

"Pikirkan ke depannya. Bukan soal perlu atau tidak. Kau lebih mengutamakan keegoisanmu daripada masa depanmu. Kalau kau menikah hanya untuk menangis, untuk apa menikah? Sudah kubilang padamu pria itu tidak ada yang bisa dipercaya!"

"Ck, kenapa kau sinis sekali Rukia? makanya kau tidak kunjung menikah. Semua laki-laki takut pada sifatmu itu. kau bertindak seolah kau tidak butuh laki-laki saja."

"Kalau kita bergantung pada laki-laki, mereka akan besar kepala. Mereka akan berpikir kita tidak bisa hidup tanpa mereka. Apa kau mau mereka menindasmu seperti ini terus hah?"

"Bukankah kita memang butuh laki-laki supaya hidup kita bahagia? Laki-laki kan melengkapi kehidupan kita?"

"Realistis. Tidak semua laki-laki bisa melengkapi hidup kita. Kau terlalu banyak membaca novel dan menonton drama yang selalu menayangkan kisah cinta klise, tidak masuk akal dan berlebihan. Kau sungguh berpikir akan ada tokoh laki-laki seperti itu?"

"Tentu saja ada. Mereka dibuat karena mereka sesungguhnya ada kan?"

"Riruka?!"

"Kupikir, kau yang harusnya berhenti berpikir seolah semua ini harus masuk akal. Kadang sesuatu itu terjadi karena tidak masuk akal. Kalau kau terlalu idealis begitu, kau pasti tidak akan menikah loh…"

"Itu lebih baik daripada menangis sepertimu setiap saat."

"Sesekali… kau harus berhenti berpikir berat Rukia… cobalah berpikir yang ringan saja. Bukannya pekerjaanmu berimajinasi? Kalau kau berpikir berat terus kapan kau bisa berimajinasi?"

"Jadi, kemana arah pembicaraan ini?"

"Sebaiknya kita belanja saja ya? Aku bosan menunggu di rumah… ayolah, hibur temanmu ini… kau bisa mentraktirku salah satu bajumu yang bagus itu…"

Menikah…

Kenapa akhir-akhir ini sepertinya kata itu terlalu sering Rukia dengar?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Baru satu jam Rukia menemani Riruka berbelanja, tapi Rukia sudah tidak sanggup mengikuti wanita itu.

Ketika Rukia akan meninggalkannya di sebuah pusat perbelanjaan, Riruka langsung menelpon suaminya untuk menemaninya pulang. Jadi sebenarnya mereka ini sedang bertengkar atau Rukia yang salah tanggap atau… sebenarnya Riruka-lah yang bertindak berlebihan?

Sudah cukup. Rukia bisa pusing memikirkan wanita aneh itu. sebaiknya Rukia pulang saja.

Begitu akan melewati perempatan, mata Rukia tertumbuk pada seorang pria di klub sekitar Ginza itu. seorang pria baru saja keluar dengan beberapa wanita penghibur.

Rukia segera keluar dari mobilnya dan berniat menyeret pria itu pulang.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Terima kasih banyak."

Pria berambut orange ini baru saja menyelesaikan pekerjaannya. Dia bersiap akan pulang setelah berganti pakaian.

Begitu meninggalkan restoran ini, pria tampan ini terkejut melihat seorang wanita yang berdandan begitu… astaga… lebih mirip wanita penghibur daripada penyanyi klub malam.

Seharusnya dia mengikat wanita itu agar diam di rumah saja.

Rambutnya yang bergelombang berwarna orange dan bajunya yang belahan dadanya begitu terbuka lebar. Dirinya tak habis pikir kenapa wanita ini bersedia memamerkan dirinya untuk pekerjaan yang tidak seberapa ini. Lekuk tubuh seksinya bahkan tidak bisa ditutupi dengan gaun tipis miliknya.

"Pulang sekarang!" pria berambut orange itu menarik lengan wanita itu untuk segera pergi dari klub malam itu.

"Hei! Apa-apaan kau ini, aku mau bekerja!" balasnya sengit.

"Aku yang bekerja! Kenapa ikut-ikutan bekerja begini?!" katanya marah.

"Kau pikir kau sendirian yang bekerja bisa menghidupi kita? Minggir! Semua orang bisa melihat kita!"

"Tidak apa-apa! Ayo kita pulang!"

"Ichigo!" pekiknya.

Pria berumur 27 tahun itu berhenti bergerak ketika tangannya disentak dengan kasar.

Wanita ini berdandan begitu… astaga! Bahkan bibirnya dipoles sedemikian merah. Ichigo tidak ingat kalau bibir wanita ini bisa semerah itu!

"Kau pulang saja duluan. Jangan tunggu aku malam ini. Dan jangan membuat kegaduhan. Aku tidak ingin melihatmu dihajar oleh sekuriti lagi karena kebodohanmu. Kau mengerti?"

Pria bernama lengkap Kurosaki Ichigo ini hanya bisa terdiam melihat kegigihannya. Dia memang tidak bisa diandalkan melihat wanita ini rela begitu saja masuk ke klub malam di dalam sarang hidung belang.

"Hei Bu," panggil Ichigo.

Wanita berambut orange seperti dirinya itu menoleh dengan enggan.

"Lipstikmu menyebalkan. Cepat hapus!"

"Pulang sana! Dasar anak nakal!"

Yah… sejak kematian ayahnya, dirinya mulai giat mencari uang. Ibunya juga begitu. Tapi Ichigo sebal melihat ibunya rela saja berdandan sedemikian rupa sebagai penyanyi klub malam. Apa saja dilakukan oleh Ichigo untuk membuat ibunya berhenti bertindak begitu. Tapi, ibunya tetap bersikeras dengan mengatakan kalau uang mereka tidak cukup untuk hidup seperti ini.

Hidupnya memang susah dan tidak menyenangkan. Tapi bagaimanapun, Ichigo harus bertahan. Dia harus… karena dia punya ibu dan―

Ichigo kaget melihat seorang gadis mungil di sudut gang dekat klub malam itu menggandeng seorang pria mabuk. Pria itu terus berusaha memeluknya. Tapi gadis mungil itu tidak melarikan diri dan terus menggandeng pria mabuk itu.

Awalnya ingin Ichigo biarkan, tapi kemudian, Ichigo mendengar jeritan kecil dari gadis mungil itu.

Pria mabuk itu bertindak lebih kurang ajar lagi dengan menarik-narik kerah baju gadis mungil itu.

Geram, Ichigo tanpa babibu lagi langsung melayangkan tinju dan menghajar pria itu.

"HEI! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN! DIA KAKAKKU!" pekik gadis mungil itu.

Apa?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Hmmm… wb lagi saya. Maaf ya, saya jadi nambah fic ehehehe saya liat fic rate m udah sepi sih. Jadi ya… gitu deh… *plak*

Hmm saya sih mau minta pendapat ya, apa senpai udah pada bosen sama fic saya yang ceritanya itu-itu aja? Atau saya perlu rombak semua fic saya? Atau gimana?

Gimana pendapat senpai tentang gaya tulisan saya? Karena jujur, saya sekarang jadi kurang begitu semangat untuk menulis lagi. Karena itu mungkin saya butuh semangat dari senpai yaa… eheheh… wb bener-bener masalah buat saja. Ini adalah periode dimana saya bener-bener gak ada passion buat nulis. Gimana menurut senpai?

Ahh, ini fic inspirasinya dari Secret Garden, terus lirik di atas sekali adalah lirik ostnya yang saya ubah dikit-dikit eheheh…

So… gimana pendapat senpai dengan fic ini?

Mau dilanjut? Dihapus atau diapain?

Boleh review?

Jaa Nee!


	2. Episode 2

**H****ola Minna…**

**Semoga gak ada bosennya ya dengan fic saya yang gaje, ancur, berantakan, gak beres dan sebagainya ini. Sekali lagi maaf malah bikin fic baru, saya lagi kena WB dadakan. Gak ada imajinasi sama sekali buat nerusin fic yang ada. Kayaknya butuh Spongebob nih!**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : M**

**.**

**WARNING : OOCness(parah, banget, kelewatan, gak ketolongan), AU, Misstypo(eksis mulu, gak mau absen!), Gaje, Ide pasaran, Mudah ketebak, Membosankan!**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka, apalagi terdapat kesamaan di dalam fic ini di fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun, itu sama sekali tidak disengaja. Mohon maaf kalau terjadi kekeliruan dalam pembuatan fic ini. Semua yang ada di sini cuma fiksi yang iseng.**

**.  
**

**.  
**

**.  
**

"Aku bisa saja membawamu ke kantor polisi, tapi berhubung ini sudah malam dan aku malas harus mengikuti prosedur kepolisian yang merepotkan itu, jadi kali ini kau kumaafkan," jelas Rukia setelah memastikan kakaknya sudah masuk ke dalam mobilnya. Wanita cantik ini masih menatap dongkol pada pelaku pemukulan kakaknya ini. Awalnya Rukia ingin segera melaporkannya ke kantor polisi, tapi mengingat dirinya sekarang sudah cukup lelah bukan main, rasanya mengikuti prosedur kepolisian yang merepotkan itu pasti akan membuatnya mati karena lelah.

Pria berambut orange yang sok menjadi pahlawan ini hanya menunduk dalam di hadapan Rukia. Mungkin merasa bersalah karena salah sasaran?

"Maafkan aku…" ujarnya masih menunduk. Rukia mulai bersedekap dada memandang sinis dan risih pada pemuda ini.

"Kuperingatkan padamu, ini dunia nyata, jadi jangan pernah berpikir untuk jadi super hero di drama-drama murahan itu. Apa yang kau lihat, tidak selamanya itu benar atau salah. Lain kali, berpikir dulu baru bertindak!"

Setelah mengatakan itu, Rukia langsung masuk ke dalam mobilnya dan meninggalkan pria merepotkan itu. seharusnya dia bisa saja meminta ganti rugi pada pemuda itu karena sudah memukul kakaknya satu kali. Tapi berhubung, sepertinya dia orang biasa saja, rasanya tidak pas. Lagipula… itu salah paham biasa. Semoga saja kakaknya tidak merasa aneh dengan sudut bibirnya yang agak merah karena kena hantam itu.

Lagipula…

Sekilas Rukia melihat pemuda itu dari balik kaca spion mobilnya, sepertinya Rukia pernah melihat pemuda itu. Apa Rukia pernah bertemu?

Rambutnya yang mengingatkannya akan sesuatu. Sesuatu…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Apa yang terjadi?"

Ternyata sang kakek besar sudah menanti di depan teras mansion Kuchiki ini. Rukia memerintahkan beberapa bodyguard rumahnya untuk membawa masuk kakaknya yang masih mabuk dan tidak sadar ini.

"Sepertinya Kakak depresi lagi. Dia mengunjungi klub lagi," jelas Rukia pada Kuchiki Ginrei, sang kakek sekaligus pemilik Kuchiki Enterprice.

"Klub? Lalu bagaimana bisa kau bertemu dengannya?"

"Tidak sengaja bertemu. Kakek, aku pamit dulu, aku ingin istirahat."

Setelah memberikan salam dan menunduk hormat, Rukia memasuki mansion itu dan menuju kamarnya. Hari ini sepertinya lelah sekali… terlalu lelah malah.

Kuchiki Byakuya… kakaknya itu adalah Direktur Utama di perusahaan keluarga mereka. Sebenarnya dia adalah orang paling lurus dan paling patuh pada aturan dan tata krama. Tapi, dua tahun lalu, dia bertemu dengan seorang wanita dari klub malam dan jatuh cinta. Hubungan mereka tentu saja ditentang mati-matian oleh sang kakek. Byakuya sempat ingin melarikan diri dari rumah, tapi keburu ditangkap kakek. Dan wanita itu, sudah ditemui Ginrei untuk menjauh dari Byakuya setelah diberikan sejumlah uang dengan nominal yang cukup besar untuk ukuran wanita kelas rendah itu.

Hanya karena uang itu, wanita itu pergi meninggalkan Byakuya tanpa alasan pada Byakuya langsung. Sejak itu kakaknya jadi depresi dan sering berkunjung ke klub malam hanya ingin mencari wanita itu. Ginrei sudah memperingatkan untuk menjauhi wanita seperti itu. Wanita rendah itu hanya ingin uangnya saja. Mana mungkin dia mencintai Byakuya. Dia hanya mencintai uangnya saja.

Rukia sudah tahu sejak awal kakaknya berhubungan dengan wanita itu. Rukia juga sempat melabrak wanita rendah itu untuk menjauhi kakaknya. Mereka bahkan pernah bertengkar hebat. Sebelum masalah ini, Rukia sudah muak dengan kisah cinta dan segala sesuatu yang berhubungan dengan cinta yang menjijikkan itu. Dan sejak kasus kakaknya ini, Rukia semakin membenci cinta. Rukia bersumpah tidak akan pernah mau mengenal perasaan itu. Apapun yang terjadi.

Karena Rukia tidak mau tersakiti. Rukia tidak mau menderita seperti Byakuya sekarang. Dan Rukia tak pernah mau menyesal kalau dia nantinya bernasib sama dengan Byakuya. Dia tidak mau itu.

Hhh…

Besok dia harus menyelesaikan deadline-nya untuk fashion show dua minggu lagi. Dan itu adalah show yang sangat penting mengingat itu adalah tender besar untuk perusahaan Kuchiki juga karir Rukia.

Semoga tidak ada masalah berarti.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo jadi merasa bersalah hari ini.

Kenapa dia jadi gila begitu? Memukul orang tanpa alasan. Mungkin sikapnya itu membuat wanita anggun itu jadi memandang rendah padanya. Wanita bertubuh mungil dengan dandanan kelas tinggi. Meski tubuhnya kecil, dia begitu terlihat menawan dan sangat anggun.

Pertama kali Ichigo melihat wanita seperti itu. bukannya selama ini dia tidak pernah melihat wanita kaya, hanya saja yang berkelas seperti itu rasanya… jarang dia temui. Dan kali ini dia melihatnya sendiri. Wanita yang menarik perhatiannya sejak pertama kali bertemu. Tapi siapa pria mabuk yang dibawanya itu?

Ahh ya, wanita itu bilang, pria mabuk itu kakaknya. Kenapa kakaknya bisa ada di klub malam? Padahal wanita itu terlihat menawan dan…

Apakah ada yang salah dengan mereka?

Sudahlah. Apa yang dia pikirkan sekarang ini? Sebaiknya dia segera tidur saja.

Tinggal di flat sederhana dan terkesan murah ini memang bukan hal yang mudah. Kadang karena saking murahnya, setiap kali ada hujan turun, akan ada atap yang bocor di sana sini. Ichigo sudah berusaha memperbaikinya di sana sini sih, tapi tetap saja…

Begitu berbelok ke kamar sempit yang hanya memuat tempat tidur dan lemarinya saja itu, Ichigo mengintip ke salah satu kamar di sebelahnya. Sebenarnya itu kamar ibunya. Juga kedua adik kembarnya yang sekarang ini mengidap sakit yang lumayan serius. Butuh biaya besar memang, tapi masih ada uang yang cukup dari warisan ayahnya yang tidak seberapa itu untuk membiayai pengobatan adik-adiknya. Sebenarnya hanya salah satu yang benar-benar sakit parah, satunya memang baru timbul gejala saja, tapi sepertinya akan tetap seperti itu.

Kapan… kira-kira akan ada waktu dimana Ichigo bisa mengubah hidup mereka?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Rukia-chan~~~" kepala ungu itu mengintip dari celah pintu yang terbuka.

Rukia mengangkat kepalanya dengan tatapan bosan. Hari ini dia masih harus menyelesaikan desain terakhir. Sekarang sudah muncul saja pengganggu pagi begini.

"K-E-T-U-K P-I-N-T-U Shihouin Senna!" geram Rukia.

"Yayaya… aku ketuk," Senna melangkah mundur dan mengetuk pintu ruangan sang desainer ini dengan asal.

"Tok… tok… nah sudah kuketuk kan?"

"Aku belum memberikan ijin masuk!" balas Rukia.

"Argh sudahlah! Aku sudah bilang berhenti bersikap menyebalkan begitu! Hei… pekerjaanmu masih banyak?" tanya Senna setelah menghampiri sepupunya itu di dekat meja kerjanya.

"Tinggal sedikit lagi. Ada apa?" selidik Rukia penuh curiga.

"Hummm, ayo kita minum kopi di kafe itu lagi…" bujuk Senna.

"Kafe?" ulang Rukia.

"Kau jangan jadi orang bodoh! Kafe kemarin loh~~ ayolah…" bujuknya.

Rukia bersedekap dada seraya menghentikan kegiatannya sebentar dan memandang sinis pada sepupu centilnya ini. Kalau mengingat soal kafe kemarin rasanya ada yang familiar dengan itu. Tapi Rukia tak begitu ingat apa itu. Mata Senna sudah berbinar-binar berusaha membujuk Rukia.

"Tidak. Kau pergi saja sendiri," kata Rukia akhirnya.

"Oh! Ayolah Sepupu! Aku mohon~~ aku tidak punya teman di sana. Akan terlihat aneh kalau aku sendirian di kafe itu… pekerjaanmu kan tidak begitu banyak juga!" keluh Senna.

"Selama kau bekerja di sini, kenapa hanya aku yang kau recoki?! Ada banyak pegawai di perusahaan ini yang bisa kau ajak bergila ria di luar sana."

"Memang ada banyak, tapi kau tahu sendiri kan aku tidak suka bergaul dengan mereka. Kebanyakan dari mereka adalah orang biasa yang tidak mengerti apa yang kubicarakan. Lebih baik aku pergi denganmu kan… kau juga tidak punya teman lain selain aku, kakak sepupu dan kakek di perusahaan ini."

"Itu karena aku antisosial! Kau puas? Sudahlah, kembali bekerja sana…"

Senna menghela nafas panjang dan meniup poni atasnya. Sekarang sepupunya ini sedang sulit ditangani. Kenapa tiba-tiba dia jadi tidak mau diajak kemanapun?

Sepertinya harus ada satu senjata ampuh untuk membujuk wanita satu ini!

"Hei… kau masih ingat tas LV yang kau inginkan bulan lalu itu?"

Rukia masih berkutat dengan pekerjaannya tanpa benar-benar mempedulikan Senna.

"Tas itu masih dijahit. Dijahitnya juga pakai tangan, bukan mesin. Tentu butuh waktu lama. Kenapa?"

"Humm… Ibuku sudah memesan satu, katanya akan diantar besok. Aku sudah memesan satu juga. Khusus untukmu…"

Mendengar itu, Rukia agak tergiur. Bulan lalu dia sudah melihat desainnya dari katalog resmi rumah LV itu. Tas tangan yang diinginkan oleh Rukia itu limited edition yang hanya diproduksi sebanyak 100 buah. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa mendapatkannya. Karena belakangan ini Rukia fokus pada pekerjaannya, dia jadi lupa barang mewah itu. Padahal Rukia sudah mewanti dirinya untuk ingat. Tas itu siapa cepat dia dapat. Tentu saja ini…

"Kau mencoba merayuku heh…"

"Huh? Ayolah… aku ini baik hati tahu. Tapi kalau kau tidak mau… ya aku bisa membatalkannya sekarang juga. Bagaimana Nona Kuchiki?" bujuk Senna lagi.

Rukia tetap diam. Dia tidak punya waktu untuk memesan tas itu. kalau memesan sekarang mungkin daftar tunggunya sudah sangat banyak. Bisa-bisa Rukia ada di urutan paling bawah. Bagaimana sebaiknya…

"Baiklah. Kalau kau tidak tertarik aku batalkan saja. Lagipula aku tidak suka LV!" Senna mulai mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan beberapa kali di sana lalu menempelkannya di telinganya. Melirik jahil pada Rukia yang berubah gemas itu.

"Halo? Aku Senna Shihouin, mengenai tas LV yang aku pesan itu bagaimana kalau aku―"

"TUNGGU!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia mengurut pelipis kanannya dengan jengkel. Di depannya sepupu cantiknya ini sudah tersenyum penuh kemenangan. Dia sangat menikmati harinya ini. Sambil membolak balik daftar menu itu Senna terus menyeringai gembira.

Kalau bukan karena tas kesayangannya itu… awas saja bocah sial ini!

"Hei Bibi! Dahimu bisa berkerut kalau kau terus merengut begitu itu. Bagaimana kalau aku traktir hari ini karena sudah menemaniku?"

"Kau pintar sekali ya…"

"Tentu saja… IQ-ku kan 158… aku ini sangat cerdas!"

Rukia kembali menatap jengkel pada sepupunya satu ini.

Sebenarnya apa yang dikatakan Senna soal tidak punya teman itu memang benar. Rukia memang antisosial dan jarang berinteraksi dengan orang lain kecuali untuk urusan pekerjaan. Selain Senna yang senang merecokinya, tidak ada seorang pun yang mau mendekati Rukia. apalagi kalau melihat wataknya yang keras dan kurang bersahabat ini. Siapa saja yang melihatnya pasti segan duluan dan memilih untuk menjauh daripada harus membuat masalah karena salah bicara di depan putri Kuchiki ini.

"Pelayaaan!" pekik Senna sambil melambaikan tangannya ke udara.

Seorang pelayan pria berambut terang itu melirik ke arah meja Senna dan tersenyum ramah seraya menuju kemari. Rukia tetap biasa saja seolah tidak ada yang terjadi.

"Ahh, Nona… Anda datang lagi?"

"Hah? Kau kenal aku?!" sahut Senna girang.

"Tentu saja, saya selalu ingat pelanggan cantik seperti Anda."

Rukia mendengus geli di balik daftar menu itu. cantik… bisa-bisanya pelayan ini berkata begitu. Rukia sudah bertaruh seribu satu persen kalau Nona Shihouin ini pasti wajahnya sudah berseri-seri seperti gadis SMA yang baru saja pacaran!

Rukia agak lama mendengar percakapan mereka. Sepertinya ini akan lama. Apalagi pelayan itu selalu meladeni semua kata-kata Senna.

"Hei, aku pesan Vanilla Latte dan tolong segera, aku masih sangat sibuk sekarang," sela Rukia akhirnya.

Percakapan dua makhluk itu akhirnya terhenti. Sang pelayan berambut mencolok itu melirik ke arah Rukia dan agak terperangah. Karena tak ada reaksi, Rukia mengangkat kepalanya dan melirik pelayan itu. rupanya dia tengah memperhatikan Rukia dengan kepala tertunduk.

"Ada apa?" tanya Rukia dengan suara sinis.

"Anoo… Nona yang kemarin malam… mohon maafkan saya…" lirihnya tulus.

"Aku kemari bukan karena ingin mendengar permintaan maafmu. Lagipula, semalam tidak terjadi sesuatu yang besar. Kau tidak perlu meminta maaf berulang kali padaku kalau kau tidak ingin aku menarik kata-kataku semalam!"

Pelayan itu mengangguk pelan dan kembali menunduk hormat. Setelah mencatat pesanannya, pelayan pria itu kemudian pergi dari meja mereka.

"Hei! Apa yang kau katakan padanya! Aku masih ingin mengobrol dengannya!" kata Senna kesal.

"Kau bisa mengobrol setelah kalian selesai bekerja, lagipula dia sudah kenal denganmu kan?"

"Hiss! Kau menyebalkan! Tapi ngomong-ngomong… kau bertemu dengannya semalam? Ada apa?" tanya Senna penasaran.

"Bukan hal penting."

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia tak begitu menghiraukan Senna yang asyik-asyiknya memandangi pelayan berambut aneh itu yang tengah berkeliling seisi kafe untuk mengantar pesanan para tamu. Terkadang sesekali, ada juga pelanggan jahil yang meminta sesuatu dari pelayan itu, contohnya meminta pesanan berlebihan, minta foto bersama, atau sekadar ngobrol saja. Sepertinya jelas kafe ini ramai dengan gadis muda karena pelayannya memang tampan. Kalau punya wajah setampan itu kenapa tidak jadi model atau artis saja. Mungkin daripada menjual tenaga, rupanya lebih menjual.

Setelah menemani sepupunya yang kurang kerjaan itu, Rukia memutuskan untuk kembali bekerja. Sedari tadi beberapa telepon dan pesan bergantian memenuhi ponsel Rukia. Sepertinya, karena waktu sudah mendesak jadinya pekerjaan jadi lebih sulit dari sebelumnya. Apalagi ini tender besar.

Matahari pun bergerak turun dari singgasananya. Hari juga sudah beranjak malam. Rukia sampai tidak sadar berapa lama waktu yang dia habiskan hanya berkutat dengan kertas sketsa itu dan memeriksa bahan-bahan yang akan dikirim ke pabrik. Begitu Rukia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, Rukia bergegas akan segera pulang. Dia ingin berendam di bath tube dengan aroma terapi-nya, dipenuhi dengan kelopak mawar dan air yang hangat. Juga…

Masih ada.

Rukia sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruangan Direktur Utama ini. Lampunya belum dimatikan.

Pasti masih ada.

Dengan nada pelan, Rukia mengetuk pintu ruangan itu dan menanti ijin dari sang pemilik ruangan. Tak lama dari situ, suara rendah dan berwibawa memberikan ijin untuk masuk.

"Apa kabar Kak?" sapa Rukia begitu dirinya sudah berdiri di depan meja kerja sang kakak yang penuh dengan setumpuk map, kertas dan segala macamnya itu. kadang Rukia kasihan melihat kakaknya bekerja lembur setiap ada waktu. Tapi, jika tidak begitu, mungkin sampai sekarang kakaknya akan terus merasa depresi dan stress. Jadi pekerjaan memang pengalih paling ampuh untuk Byakuya sekarang.

"Kau mau pulang?" tanya Byakuya tanpa mengalihkan penglihatannya dari setumpuk kertas itu.

"Ya. Sebaiknya kita pulang bersama saja. Aku sudah memberitahu Kakek kalau kita bisa makan malam bersama," jelas Rukia. Dia sebenarnya belum memberitahu kakeknya, Ginrei, mengenai rencananya ini. Tapi kalau Rukia mengaku belum memberitahu pasti ada saja alasan Byakuya untuk menolak. Kalau dengan Ginrei, Byakuya pasti―

"Maaf Rukia, katakan pada Kakek kalau aku sangat sibuk. Mungkin lain kali."

Rukia mendesah kecewa.

"Kakak, jangan terus memaksa diri Kakak untuk bekerja terlalu keras. Tolong, sekali ini saja. Pulanglah denganku," pinta Rukia dengan suara lirih.

Byakuya diam sejenak dan memandang wajah cantik di depannya ini. Tapi kemudian, dia langsung mengalihkan perhatiannya dan kembali menatap kertas-kertas itu.

"Pulanglah."

Rukia sudah kehabisan kata-kata. Dia tidak tahu lagi cara apa yang harus dia lakukan untuk membujuk kakaknya satu ini. Sejak dia kehilangan gairah hidup, Byakuya seakan hidup seperti robot. Sama sekali tidak ada keinginan untuk memulai hidup baru. Rukia sudah berusaha mencari segala cara untuk membuat kakaknya ini melupakan wanita itu. Tapi sepertinya, untuk kakaknya yang polos dan baru pertama kali jatuh cinta di sepanjang hidupnya, mungkin ini adalah bagian tersulit dalam hidupnya.

Setelah mengerti apa yang sebenarnya diinginkan Byakuya, Rukia akhirnya menyerah dan menundukkan kepalanya memberikan salam. Setelah menutup pintu ruangan Byakuya, Rukia menghela nafas sebentar.

Yah, Rukia tak tahu perasaan yang dialami oleh kakaknya. Tak pernah tahu apa itu artinya jatuh cinta. Bagaimana rasanya jatuh cinta. Tapi kalau sampai jatuh cinta dan kehilangan akal sehat, rasanya itu cukup berlebihan. Rasanya… hal seperti itu malah mustahil terjadi di dunia ini. Mengorbankan separuh hidup hanya untuk meratapi hal tidak penting seperti itu.

Bukankah sudah saatnya bagi Byakuya untuk kembali menata hidup?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Byakuya menyadari apa yang coba dilakukan oleh Rukia. adiknya satu itu hanya cemas padanya. Itu memang baik. Tapi Byakuya tak bisa menghilangkan pikirannya tentang kenyataan bahwa dia harus kehilangan wanita yang dia cintai untuk pertama kalinya.

Sejak kehilangan dia, Byakuya jadi kehilangan kendalinya. Dia mulai stress dan frustasi. Tapi dia tidak bisa menunjukkan hal itu di depan orang lain, apalagi di depan Rukia. Rukia pasti akan khawatir dan mulai membujuk Byakuya melupakannya. Jujur saja, Byakuya sudah sangat mencoba melupakannya. Tapi sayang, tetap tidak bisa. Wajah wanita itu begitu kuat terpatri dalam ingatannya.

Byakuya sudah bilang dia tidak mungkin pulang cepat. Jadi sebaiknya dia hari kembali ke tempat itu.

Tempat dimana wanita itu mungkin ada di sana.

Awalnya Byakuya sendiri tidak percaya dengan apa yang dilakukan wanita itu. menghilang dari sisinya setelah menerima sejumlah uang dari Ginrei. Mungkin yang dia lakukan adalah demi kebaikan Byakuya. Mungkin begitu. Tapi apakah dia tidak memiliki keyakinan tentang hubungannya dengan Byakuya?

Sekarang Byakuya sudah tiba di klub malam ini. Kemarin dia jadi mabuk setelah diberikan minum aneh oleh seorang wanita berambut pirang itu. katanya itu hanya jus. Bukannya Byakuya tidak hati-hati, hanya saja dia sudah tidak berpikir jernih lagi. Setiap kali melihat tempat ini Byakuya pusing bukan main. Tapi dia masih penasaran dan ingin mencari tahu.

Rukia pasti sudah pulang ke rumah. Adiknya satu itu sangat menurut padanya.

"Tuan, kau datang lagi?"

Seorang wanita yang umurnya tidak terdeteksi itu, karena pakaiannya yang minim dengan bentuk tubuh yang masih sangatlah bagus meski kelihatannya dia tidak begitu muda lagi, mulai menyapa Byakuya. Wanita itu berambut… orange.

Byakuya mencoba tidak menghiraukannya. Tapi tetap saja wanita itu masih mendekatinya. Suasana berisik, bau tembakau yang menyesakkan nafas, udara yang hampir tidak menyisakan oksigen sedikit pun, bau alkohol dimana-mana, musik yang keras dan lampu berwarna-warni yang menyakitkan mata. Jelas saja ini semuanya terlalu… berat untuk Byakuya. Tapi malam demi malam dilaluinya hanya untuk bertemu dengan wanita-nya. Hanya untuk itu.

"Tuan, setiap malam kau datang kemari, kau mencari siapa?" wanita berambut pirang itu kini sudah duduk manis di samping Byakuya yang telah duduk di meja bar itu sambil mengedarkan pandangannya ke lantai dansa yang mulai memutar musik yang merusak telinga itu.

Byakuya tetap diam tanpa mengindahkan wanita itu sedikit pun. Menurutnya, itu hanya membuang waktu.

Wanita berambut orange itu mulai duduk lebih dekat lagi pada Byakuya. Mulai menggoda Byakuya dengan jari panjang dan lentiknya yang dipoles berwarna merah tua. Bibir tipisnya menyeringai tipis ketika sadar Byakuya sama sekali tidak menunjukkan tanda-tanda penolakan apalagi menghindarinya.

"Tuan… kalau kau mau, aku bisa menemanimu malam ini," bisik wanita berparas cantik itu seraya menghembuskan nafasnya ke telingan Byakuya.

BYUURR!

"Kyaa! Siapa kau ini?!" lengkingnya ketika ada semburan air mengenai wajah dan bajunya.

Karena insiden ini, mata sebagian pengunjung jadi terarah ke tempat mereka.

"Perempuan rendah! Apa yang kau lakukan pada kakakku?!" desisnya penuh emosi.

Rukia menatap wanita berambut orange itu dengan mata nyalang menahan marah. Tangannya mengepal erat ketika dia memergoki kakaknya tengah 'dirayu' oleh pelacur rendah ini.

"Kau ini apa-apaan hah?! Kau tidak lihat dia saja tidak terganggu denganku? Kau saja yang iri kan? Dasar perempuan tidak tahu malu!" balasnya kesal.

"Apa?! Kau… kau cuma pelacur―"

"Jangan sebut aku pelacur, sialan! Kau pikir melihatku yang seperti ini kau langsung menilaiku begitu hah?!"

"Kalau bukan pelacur lalu apa? Seenaknya menggerayangi pria yang tidak kau kenal?! Kau sama rendahnya dengan pelacur kalau kau ada di tempat seperti ini!"

"Kau sendiri ada di tempat seperti ini apa menurutmu kau sebersih malaikat hah?!"

Rukia berhenti bicara. Kalau diladeni bisa tambah panjang, sebaiknya dia pergi.

"Kakak, kita pulang," ajak Rukia yang melihat aneh kakaknya hanya terpaku di sana tanpa menghiraukan Rukia.

"Mau kemana kau perempuan tidak tahu diri?!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Dasar perempuan sialan tidak tahu malu! Kalau bertemu sekali lagi aku pasti akan merobek mulutnya yang kurang ajar itu!" gerutu Masaki setelah akhirnya dia memutuskan untuk pulang ke rumahnya dengan keadaan yang… ok, cukup kacau.

"Ibu? Ibu sudah pulang?"

Ichigo baru keluar dari dapur sambil membawa baskom berisi air dingin dan handuk basah. Dirinya agak kaget juga melihat ibunya pulang secepat ini. Biasanya, Masaki akan pulang kalau belum tengah malam.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak suka ibumu pulang? Buat apa benda itu?" tunjuk Masaki pada apa yang dibawa Ichigo.

"Bukan begitu. Ini… badan Yuzu agak panas. Jadi aku mau mengompresnya dulu. Ibu sudah makan?"

Masaki terhenyak di sofa sederhananya itu setelah melepas sepatunya. Anaknya memang sakit-sakitan. Sejak itu, dia memutuskan untuk mencari uang dengan cara mudah meski harus memalukan dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak mau bergantung pada orang lain, terutama pada putra sulungnya. Hidup mereka tidak layak seperti ini. Ini bukan salah mereka. Semua ini salah Masaki yang gagal jadi ibu yang baik dalam membesarkan mereka. Kalau seandainya Masaki bisa…

"Ibu?" tegur Ichigo yang kini sudah duduk di sisi Masaki.

Ichigo melihat ada yang aneh dengan ibunya. Bahkan riasannya juga kacau. Terlihat seperti… luntur karena sesuatu. Apa di luar hujan? Rasanya tidak begitu. Baunya juga… bau alkohol.

"Tidurlah, biar Ibu yang mengompres Yuzu malam ini. Kau besok harus bekerja bukan?"

Masaki langsung mengambil alih baskom dan handuk basah yang dibawa oleh Ichigo.

"Bu…"

Masaki menoleh pada putra sulungnya yang menatapnya dengan senyum cerahnya.

"Bagiku, kau adalah Ibu yang terbaik. Aku sangat mencintaimu."

"Dasar anak nakal! Sebaiknya kau tidur daripada menggoda ibumu yang sudah tua ini!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia menghentikan mobilnya tepat di depan mansion-nya. Mobil Byakuya tadi sudah disuruh Rukia bawa oleh supir keluarga mereka. Sekarang, Rukia menatap jengkel pada Byakuya. Kenapa lagi dengan kakaknya kali ini? Ini ke sekian kalinya Rukia melihat Byakuya bertingkah aneh dengan masuk ke dalam klub murahan itu.

"Kakak, sebenarnya apa yang ada di dalam kepalamu? Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti!"

"Kau tidak perlu mengerti."

Byakuya turun dari mobil Rukia dan segera masuk ke dalam mansion.

Sekarang Rukia benar-benar merasa kalau kakaknya adalah orang lain. Orang lain yang sama sekali tidak Rukia kenali lagi. Apakah sebegitu nelangsanya sang kakak sampai membuatnya begitu bosan untuk hidup?

"Kakak!" susul Rukia begitu Byakuya akan memasuki kamar tidurnya.

"Kak! Dengarkan aku!" panggil Rukia lagi.

Byakuya berhenti saat dia akan memutar kenop pintu kamarnya. Dia berdiri mematung di depan pintunya tanpa menoleh ke arah Rukia sedikit pun.

"Kak… kumohon berhentilah seperti ini. Aku tidak mau terjadi sesuatu denganmu. Aku… Kakek… semua mencemaskan Kakak…"

"Kalau kalian mencemaskanku, lalu kenapa kalian membuatku begini? Kau tidak tahu perasaan apa yang kurasakan, makanya kau bisa saja mengatakan hal itu! Untukmu yang hanya melihat realitas… semua ini hanyalah omong kosong. Jangan ganggu aku sampai besok pagi!"

Rukia terdiam.

Dia memang tidak tahu hal apa yang dirasakan oleh kakaknya. Dia tidak tahu sama sekali.

Bahkan kalaupun dia tahu… mungkin dia tidak akan bisa memahaminya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Bagaimana cara kerja kalian sebenarnya hah?! Deadline show tinggal satu minggu lagi! Bagaimana mungkin kalian tidak bisa menghubungi model pria-nya?!" pekik Rukia di ruang rapat itu.

Semalam dia sudah sungguh lelah dan pusing karena masalah kakaknya. Sekarang pegawai-pegawainya yang bodoh ini sudah menambah beban pikirannya dengan masalah show yang sangat penting ini!

Sudah semalaman tidak bisa tidur, lembur yang mematikan, sekarang ini lagi.

"Kami dengar, model itu kabur bersama pacarnya. Kami tidak bisa menghubunginya sejak tiga hari yang lalu," lapor bawahannya.

"Kalau sudah tiga hari, harusnya kalian sudah mempersiapkan model lain! Pikir pakai otak! Ini bukan hal mudah! Perusahaan kali ini tergantung pada show kali ini, kalian mau memalukan perusahaan hah!"

Semua anggota rapat itu terdiam sejenak. Kalau sang Kuchiki Rukia sudah marah besar begini sudah pasti tidak akan ada yang bisa mengendalikan dan meredakannya. Dia akan uring-uringan sepanjang hari dan memarahi semua pegawai yang bahkan hanya melakukan kesalahan sangat kecil.

"Aku tidak mau tahu! Pokoknya siang ini kalian sudah harus menghubungi model pria yang cocok dengan rancanganku! Atau kalau tidak, kalian semua aku pecat!" perintah Rukia seraya membanting berkas show itu dan keluar dari ruang rapat sambil menghentakkan high heels-nya dengan emosi. Sial sekali.

Kepala Rukia rasanya mau pecah luar biasa. Sungguh ini sangat menyebalkan sekali!

Masalah sekecil ini bahkan bisa memicu stressnya. Karena perangainya yang buruk ini, Rukia bisa terkena syndrome stress yang cukup serius. Makanya kalau sudah begini biasanya tensi darahnya akan mendidih dan dia harus meminum obat penenangnya. Rukia menyandarkan kepalanya di sandaran kursi kerjanya. Celaka… kepalanya pusing sekali sekarang.

"Se-pupu…"

Rukia melirik ke arah pintu masuk. Senna dengan seringaian lebar mengintip dari celah pintu ruang kerjanya. Melihat satu orang itu sepertinya sudah cukup membuat stress Rukia bertambah jadi.

"Mau apa?" balas Rukia malas.

"Huh… biasanya kau marah kalau aku tidak mengetuk pintu dulu, ada apa ini?"

"Aku sedang malas meladenimu," balas Rukia.

"Kudengar kau mengamuk di ruang rapat tadi. Kenapa lagi?"

Sekarang bukan rahasia aneh kalau mendengar sang desainer, Kuchiki Rukia mengamuk di ruang rapat. Itu sudah jadi pemandangan umum yang biasa.

"Bukan urusanmu."

"Hei… kalau kau begitu terus kau bisa membahayakan tubuhmu sendiri loh…"

"Kalau kau ke sini hanya mau merecokiku, sebaiknya kau pergi dari―"

"Aku bisa memberikan solusi atas masalahmu!" potong Senna.

Rukia agak mengernyit mendengar usul Senna. Terkadang usul Senna bukanlah usul yang buruk. Sepupunya ini memang cukup membantu kalau Rukia tengah menghadapi masalah seperti ini.

"Apa?" tanya Rukia to the point.

"Sebelum itu temani aku minum kopi dulu!"

"Tidak!" balas Rukia langsung.

"Argh! Kau menyebalkan sekali! Ayolah! Aku serius loh…"

Akhirnya Rukia setuju saja. Dia sudah tidak punya tenaga untuk melawan. Sepertinya pusing di kepalanya semakin menjadi.

Kali ini, Rukia menyuruh sepupunya itu yang menyetir. Bisa gawat kalau dia yang menyetir dalam keadaan yang begini.

Rukia memejamkan mata sejenak selama perjalanan menuju kafe kali ini. Setidaknya dia memang butuh refreshing sejenak.

"Kita sampai!"

Rukia membuka matanya. Mobilnya sudah berhenti berjalan. Kafe ini lagi…

"Aku bosan ke kafe ini… tempat lain saja," keluh Rukia.

"Huh… masalahmu sudah ada jawabannya di sini!"

Rukia mengernyit tidak mengerti.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Dengan senyum misteriusnya, Senna menunjuk kaca besar di kafe itu. kaca yang menampilkan sesosok seorang pria berambut menyala yang tengah melayani tamu kafe itu.

"Maksud… mu…"

"Ya… pelayan itu, pasti cocok untuk masalahmu kali ini. Aku akan membantumu kalau aku bisa dapat keuntungan dari masalahmu!"

Pelayan itu… jadi… model untuk Rukia?

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Holaa minna...

kayaknya saya update fic udah mulai langka banget yaa? haduhh salahkan wb sialan itu loh! saya udah berusaha tapi tetepa gak bisaa... jadi salah siapa dong?

kayaknya fic ini sesuatu gimana gitu ya? hihihi yaa pengen aja nyoba bikin yang aneh dikit sih hihih

ok saya bales review yaaa

hendrik widyawati : makasih udah review senpai... eheheh iyaa ini akhirnya saya lanjutkan kok ehehehe yaa doain saya bisa, saya selalu berusaha kok buat terus update ehehehe

inai chan : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa ini udah lanjut ehehehe

Nyia : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa ini udah lanjut makasih semangatnya ehehehe

Voidy : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa kan saya lagi gak pengen bikin yang misterius. jadi yang mudah ketebak aja dulu hihihih gimana nee?

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review Eva... ehheh iyaa mau buat yang lain daripada yang lain eheheh doain yaa sukses...

Seo Shin Young : makasih udah review Shin... iyaa ini udah update ehehehe gimana?

Kaneko Aki nyaang : makasih udah review senpai... makasih sarannya. eheheh mau ke dunia imajinasi mana lagi? sebenernya sih saya ini suka nonton drama Korea supaya dapet inspirasi, sayang saya belum nonton lagi karena sibuk makanya suka stuck hikss...

d3rin : makasih udah review Rin... ehehehe gak papa ya buat beda dikit... *plak* uhmm vampir ya? saya gak yakin karena saya belum pernah bikin yang begitu. saya juga gak begitu tahu banyak soal vampir selain kalau vampir takut bawang putih hihiihi tapi saya bakal berusaha dulu yaa eheheh

Kim Na Na Princess Aegyo : makasih udah review senpai... gak kok, gak ada tukeran roh, saya ambil inti dari cerita drama itu, jadi gak sepenuhnya sama sih eheheheh makasih banyak saya bakal berusaha kok eeheheh

darries : makasih udah review senpai... gak bukan kok, ini beneran Masaki eehhhehe

Reiji Mitsurugi : makasih udah review senpai... makasih koreksinya, kasih tahu lagi yaa kalo salah ehehehe soalnya saya gak begitu mahir bedain kata baku sama nggak, suka asal nyoplok aja hihihihihi

Guest : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa makasih ya ini udah lanjut kok ehehhee

shinshi : makasih udah review senpai... wah sayang tuh, saya maunya Byakuya, biar agak beda sih ehehehe

Kina Echizen : makasih udah review Kina... iyaa sayang banget FBI yang dicinta ini miskin rate m... kayaknya kurang gimana gitu ehehhee

beby-chan : makasih udah review beby... uhm... saya baru buat dua loh Ichi begini, eheheheh iyaa ini udah lanjut ehehhe

chappy : makasih udah review senpai... iyaa ini udah lanjut...

makasih yaa udah mau berpartisipasi sama fic saya, awalnya hopeless ada yang mau baca apalagi review... tapi makasih lagi yaa saya jadi semangat buat terus update...

jadi masih ada yang mau lanjutannya? boleh review?

Jaa Nee!

**H****ola Minna…**

**Semoga gak ada bosennya ya dengan fic saya yang gaje, ancur, berantakan, gak beres dan sebagainya ini. Sekali lagi maaf malah bikin fic baru, saya lagi kena WB dadakan. Gak ada imajinasi sama sekali buat nerusin fic yang ada. Kayaknya butuh Spongebob nih!**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : M**

**.**

**WARNING : OOCness(parah, banget, kelewatan, gak ketolongan), AU, Misstypo(eksis mulu, gak mau absen!), Gaje, Ide pasaran, Mudah ketebak, Membosankan!**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka, apalagi terdapat kesamaan di dalam fic ini di fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun, itu sama sekali tidak disengaja. Mohon maaf kalau terjadi kekeliruan dalam pembuatan fic ini. Semua yang ada di sini cuma fiksi yang iseng.**


	3. Episode 3

**Hola Minna…**

**Semoga gak ada bosennya ya dengan fic saya yang gaje, ancur, berantakan, gak beres dan sebagainya ini. Sekali lagi maaf malah bikin fic baru, saya lagi kena WB dadakan. Gak ada imajinasi sama sekali buat nerusin fic yang ada. Kayaknya butuh Spongebob nih!**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER : TITE KUBO**

**.**

**RATE : M**

**.**

**WARNING : OOCness(parah, banget, kelewatan, gak ketolongan), AU, Misstypo(eksis mulu, gak mau absen!), Gaje, Ide pasaran, Mudah ketebak, Membosankan!**

**.**

**Attention : Fic ini hanyalah fiksi belaka, apalagi terdapat kesamaan di dalam fic ini di fic lain atau cerita lain dalam bentuk apapun, itu sama sekali tidak disengaja. Mohon maaf kalau terjadi kekeliruan dalam pembuatan fic ini. Semua yang ada di sini cuma fiksi yang iseng.****.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Dia?"

Senna mengangguk setuju dengan mata yang berbinar luar biasa.

"Kau gila!"

"Oh ayolah Bibi! Dia cocok!" rengek Senna.

"Dengar! Hanya model kelas atas yang bisa memakai rancanganku! Kau pikir orang seperti itu cocok untuk memakai rancanganku? Tidak!" ujar Rukia tegas.

"Ugh! Ayolah, Ichigo punya wajah tampan! Dia pasti cocok pakai apa saja termasuk rancanganmu itu! Bukankah kau sedang berada dalam kondisi terdesak? Jadi terima saja apa adanya! Untung masih ada yang bisa dijadikan cadangan. Ayolah…" bujuk Senna.

"Tidak! Aku tahu maksud terselubungmu di sini! Tidak!"

Rukia tetap bersikukuh pada keputusannya. Tentu saja Rukia tahu apa yang diinginkan Senna dengan pria itu. Pasti ada maksud terselubung. Senna pasti mau cari kesempatan untuk berkenalan lebih dekat dengan pria itu. Heran, padahal selera Senna dalam memilih barang itu tidak diragukan lagi. Semuanya barang ber-branded yang punya nama besar. Tapi kenapa dalam memilih seorang pria malah terlihat jauh berbeda?

Apakah Senna tidak berpikir pria macam apa yang disukainya itu? Apa Senna hanya iseng saja? Atau…

"Ayolah, Rukia! Kau tidak bisa keras kepala untuk saat seperti ini! Kumohon~~"

"Berhentilah merayuku, Senna! Kau hanya menambah pikiranku saja. Baiklah, kuterima usulmu, tapi aku tidak janji untuk memakainya!"

"Baiklah, kita bertaruh. Kalau kau sampai memakainya, pinjamkan aku kartu kreditmu selama tiga hari!"

"Baiklah! Tapi sebagai gantinya, berhenti merecokiku selama tiga bulan! Aku tidak mau melihatmu merengek padaku setiap hari tanpa alasan yang jelas!"

"Ok! Kita lihat saja!"

Seperti Rukia akan kalah saja! Mana mungkin Rukia bisa kalah. Dia kan paling ahli dalam soal taruhan. Lagipula… apa maksudnya memakai pria tidak jelas identitasnya itu!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Celakaaaaaaa!

Rukia sudah menjambak rambutnya sendiri saking pusingnya dia sekarang. Show tinggal satu minggu lagi dan model yang dia inginkan belum bisa didapat hingga kini. Rukia sudah mencoba semua model pria yang menurutnya cukup berkelas dan bisa memakai pakaiannya dengan baik. Tapi setiap kali mencoba rancangannya selalu saja ada yang kurang dan tidak sempurna. Rukia tidak bisa bekerja jika hasilnya tidak sesempurna yang dia inginkan.

Ini aneh.

Selama ini Rukia belum pernah kesulitan mengenai model seperti ini. Sebelum-sebelumnya Rukia aman-aman saja dan mudah saja menemukan semua model yang dia inginkan. Lalu apa ini?

Kenapa sekarang sepertinya cukup sulit untuk memenuhi keinginannya?

Mengusir penat yang mengganggunya, Rukia memutuskan keluar dari ruangannya setelah menimbang-nimbang sana sini. Tampaknya dia harus memikirkan ulang semua pekerjaannya. Apa yang sebaiknya dia lakukan untuk menyelesaikan masalahnya kali ini?

Rukia senang ketika Senna mendapatkan tugas untuk ikut rapat. Dia ditugaskan untuk mempresentasikan tugasnya belakangan ini. Makanya sejak kemarin putri Shihouin jadi bocah pendiam. Dia jadi terlihat rajin belajar. Tapi tentunya karena hal ini. Jelas saja dia jadi rajin. Tentunya dia tidak mau mempermalukan nama ibunya di depan orang lain kan? Itu kalau dia masih punya otak sih.

Rukia berjalan tak tahu arah. Dia hanya mengemudikan mobilnya dengan kecepatan biasa dan sesekali melirik sekelilingnya. Tidak ada yang bisa menginspirasinya belakangan ini memang. Mood-nya untuk men-desain pun perlahan-lahan sudah terkikis. Makanya dia bersemangat untuk show kali ini. Takut kalau nanti setelah show ini, mood-nya kembali jelek dan dia tak bisa memikirkan satu ide pun untuk mendesain. Karena belakangan ini entah kenapa kepalanya terasa kosong sama sekali. Tidak ada sedikit pun ide terlintas di benaknya. Semua tampak membosankan.

Rukia sudah berkeliling sekitar Tokyo dan masuk ke wilayah Ginza. Semua pemandangan tetap sama. Tidak ada yang menarik sama sekali. Jadi bagaimana?

Rukia turun dari mobilnya setelah memarkirkannya di tempat yang seharusnya. Ungu kelabunya mulai melirik sekitar bangunan Ginza. Mall-mall mahal, kafe dengan harga yang begitu tinggi dan semua tempat pejalan kaki di sini adalah surga termahal yang ada di Tokyo. Hanya orang-orang tertentu yang bisa masuk wilayah Ginza ini. Kalaupun ada dari kalangan bawah yang masuk kemari, jelas dia hanya melihat-lihat tanpa maksud membeli. Sekarang, giliran Rukia yang kebingungan. Memang sih ada satu sisi baik dan buruk kalau mengajak Senna. Setidaknya, kalau Rukia sedang stress begini pasti ada Senna yang bisa membantunya mengalihkan pikirannya meski harus mendengarkan celotehan gadis Shihouin itu.

Kaki Rukia mulai berjalan sekenanya. Dia tak tahu harus masuk kemana hingga akhirnya kakinya tepat berhenti di sebuah kafe kopi. Begitu membuka pintu, aroma kopi langsung mengalihkan perhatian hidungnya dan membuatnya rileks seketika. Mungkin enak juga kalau bisa spa dengan aroma ini. Tak banyak berpikir, Rukia lantas mengambil tempat duduk di tempat favorit-nya. Yah, deretan kursi yang berada di jendela besar yang persis berada di samping kafe. Kaca jendela itu begitu besar hingga bisa melihat pejalan kaki lain yang melintas di trotoar yang ada di samping kafe ini.

Setelah meletakkan tas tangannya, Rukia duduk dan mulai memandang ke arah jendela itu. Banyak orang yang pergi berpasangan hari ini. Pasti menyenangkan. Tapi sepertinya tidak untuk Rukia. Kesenangan itu pasti hanya sekilas saja dirasakan. Kesenangan itu bukanlah sesuatu yang abadi.

"Nona, Anda sendirian hari ini?"

Rukia langsung mengerutkan keningnya saat ada yang menyapanya begitu sok akrab. Jujur, Rukia tidak suka jika ada orang yang tidak dia kenal menyapanya seperti itu. Kesannya seperti… yah hanya menyebalkan saja.

Dengan raut wajah tidak senang, Rukia mendongak mencoba melihat siapa yang berani menyapanya begitu.

"Biasanya Anda bersama seorang gadis periang itu bukan?"

Rukia terkejut ketika mendapati seorang pria berambut orange tengah tersenyum hangat ke arahnya.

Astaga. Ini kan pelayan incaran Senna!

"Kau ingat aku?" tanya Rukia tak mengerti.

"Tentu saja. Anda dan satu gadis periang itu adalah pelanggan di kafe ini. Tentu saya ingat," katanya sopan.

Di luar dugaan, rupanya pria ini memang sopan dan ramah. Dia menggunakan bahasa yang begitu halus dan sopan. Wajar saja kalau Senna tergila-gila dengannya. Selain tampangnya yang memang di atas rata-rata―dan rasanya dia tidak cocok jadi pelayan kafe―pemuda ini tentu bisa menggaet perhatian wanita bodoh mana saja. Termasuk Senna.

Ketika Rukia mulai memperhatikannya dari bawah ke atas, jelas pria ini tidak begitu buruk. Dia punya wajah yang―baiklah Rukia mulai mengakui kalau tampangnya memang sangat tampan. Tubuhnya juga tinggi dan sangat ideal. Tidak gemuk dan tidak terlalu kurus. Berisi. Apalagi beberapa otot lengannya yang sekilas terlihat keren, yah setidaknya bukan otot binaragawan yang berlebihan itu. Dia juga tinggi menjulang. Kriteria yang pas untuk jadi seorang model. Bahkan terlalu indah kalau dia bisa jadi model. Bisa saja dia dengan mudah masuk perekrutan top model di Amerika.

"Nona? Anda mau memesan sesuatu?"

Astaga!

Khayalan apa yang baru saja dipikirkan oleh Rukia tadi?!

Ini pertama kalinya dia menilai seorang pria dengan begitu mendetail! Bahkan ketika Rukia menilai seorang model yang dia inginkan pun tidak begitu. Ini tidak bagus!

"Ah, aku pesan Vanilla Latte saja," kata Rukia cepat seraya mengalihkan perhatiannya dari pria orange itu.

"Baik, satu Vanilla Latte akan segera tiba," katanya seraya menuliskan pesanan Rukia pada secarik kertas.

Setelah pelayan itu pergi, Rukia kembali memikirkannya. Pria itu memang cocok untuk menjadi model. Tapi tidak berarti dia cocok menjadi model rancangan Rukia. sebenarnya bisa saja Rukia memberikan kesempatan itu untuk mencoba rancangan Rukia, tapi kalau Rukia lakukan itu, dia bisa membuat dirinya malu!

Apa yang akan dikatakan Senna kalau dia ternyata mengiyakan kata-kata Senna?

Dan soal taruhan?

Memangnya Rukia bersedia memberikan kartu kredit-nya pada bocah gila belanja itu?!

Enak saja! Tidak dan tidak!

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Hei, Bibi. Kau tampak seperti zombie!" sindir Senna.

Memang sudah tiga hari sejak Rukia datang sendirian ke kafe itu. dan tiga hari ini Rukia kesulitan tidur hingga jadi beban pikirannya. Makanya lingkaran matanya mulai menghitam seperti panda. Wajahnya juga pucat efek dari berkurangnya jatah tidur yang dia nikmati akhir-akhir ini. Jadi bagaimana bisa Rukia tidak berwajah zombie?

"Diamlah. Aku tambah pusing sekarang mendengar suaramu," keluh Rukia.

Ini adalah beban untuknya memang. Kalau sampai show kali ini tidak berhasil, akan ada banyak kerugian yang akan ditanggung perusahaan. Sejak beberapa waktu lalu kesehatan kakeknya sudah tidak begitu membaik. Dan kakaknya masih belum pulih dari masa lalunya. Sekarang hanya Rukia yang bisa diandalkan. Setidaknya dengan memenangkan tender ini, tidak terlalu banyak kesulitan datang.

"Aku sudah bilang kan… coba saja dia?" goda Senna.

Rukia mulai menggeram kesal. Sejak Senna masuk ke ruangannya beberapa detik lalu, kepala Rukia sudah bertambah pusing.

"Kau bisa diam tidak? Sekali lagi mulutmu berbunyi akan kusumpal dengan sepatuku!"

"Astaga, baiklah, baiklah. Tidak perlu ada acara sumpal-menyumpal begitu. Kau terlihat menakutkan. Deadline-mu tiga hari lagi, makanya aku memberikan solusi yang―astaga."

Dering ponsel milik Senna seakan menjadi penyelamat Rukia dari bencana mulutnya itu. begitu melihat nama pemanggil-nya, Senna agak menggerutu kesal lalu setelah menekan panggilannya, Senna langsung memanggilnya, Ibu. Pasti itu ibunya. Saat menerima telpon itu, ada jeda sesaat ketika Senna terkejut dan menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. Sepertinya itu ekspresi kaget. Tak lama kemudian, telpon pun putus.

"Ada apa? Ibumu mengomel karena kau tidak membersihkan kamarmu?" sindir Rukia yang begitu bahagia melihat wajah pucat dari Shihouin Senna ini.

"Hei, kau tidak menyalakan ponsel-mu?" kata Senna.

"Hm, baterainya habis dan kebetulan tertinggal di mobilku. Ada apa?"

"Kakek Ginrei… masuk rumah sakit barusan dan―"

"Apa?!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Kakak akan pergi sekarang?"

Ichigo berhenti memakai sepatunya pagi ini. Setelah membuatkan sarapan untuk ibu dan adiknya, Ichigo harus bersiap untuk bekerja kembali di kafe itu. Semalam ibunya berulah lagi dengan pelanggannya. Makanya Masaki pulang larut setelah dijemput Ichigo dan dalam keadaan setengah mabuk. Setelah memastikan ibunya tidur, Ichigo bahkan harus menunggui adiknya yang belakangan ini kondisinya sedang tidak stabil. Kini, Yuzu, salah satu adik kembarnya itu berdiri di dekat Ichigo dengan wajah memelas. Sepertinya masih cukup sakit.

"Ya, tidak apa-apa aku tinggal?" tanya Ichigo seraya mengusap rambut pirang adiknya itu.

"Hmm… apa Kakak akan pulang malam?" tanya Yuzu lagi.

"Akan kuusahakan. Kau harus banyak istirahat Yuzu, Karin dimana?"

"Masih di kamar. Mau kupanggilkan?"

"Tidak usah. Aku saja yang ke sana. Oh ya, bawakan Karin sarapannya, kenapa dia tidak keluar dari kamarnya?"

"Semalam Karin susah tidur. Baiklah."

Yuzu masuk ke dalam dapurnya dan membawa senampan makanan ke kamar kecilnya itu. Ichigo sudah siap dengan jaket, kaos, jeans dan sneaker-nya. Karena sesampainya di tempatnya bekerja, dia akan berganti seragam. Sepertinya Ichigo harus mencari pekerjaan baru. Uangnya mulai tidak cukup karena obat untuk kedua adiknya semakin menipis. Dan mau tak mau sebentar lagi pasti ada salah satu dari mereka yang akan menjalani perawatan. Ibunya juga sudah menabung sedikit demi sedikit. Tapi selalu saja Masaki kadang khilaf dan menggunakannya untuk membeli minuman keras.

"KAKAK! KAKAK! KARIN BERDARAH!"

Ichigo langsung panik setengah mati mendengar jeritan Yuzu itu. Bagaimana tidak terkejut saat Yuzu berteriak Karin berdarah?

Ichigo bergegas masuk ke dalam kamar adik-adiknya itu. Benar, Karin terbaring lemah di kasurnya dengan darah yang keluar dari hidungnya. Memang hanya mimisan biasa, tapi ini bisa jadi masalah. Tubuh Karin juga sedikit panas. Sepertinya mulai demam.

Ichigo memberikan pertolongan pertama yang dibantu dengan Yuzu. ichigo berusaha menghentikan perdarahan yang dialami Karin. Tapi karena tubuhnya yang mulai memanas, Ichigo jadi khawatir.

Karena terlalu buru-buru, Ichigo segera menggendong Karin keluar dari flat mereka untuk segera membawanya ke rumah sakit. Ichigo terus menggendongnya sampai di jalan besar. Awalnya dia ingin naik bis, tapi sepertinya itu mustahil. Akhirnya, tidak tega membiarkan Karin menunggu lama, Ichigo memanggil taksi dan segera menuju rumah sakit.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia bahkan tidak sempat mengambil tas tangannya dari kantor. Dirinya langsung meluncur turun dari ruangannya dan berlari menuju parkiran kantor. Senna bahkan harus berteriak beberapa kali untuk memanggil Rukia supaya tidak terburu begitu. Jelas karena Ginrei pasti sudah ditangani oleh ahlinya meski kakek tua itu sudah di rumah sakit. Seharusnya Rukia lebih bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Aneh.

Begitu tiba di rumah sakit pun sama. Tanpa mempedulikan sekelilingnya, bahkan Rukia tidak mematikan mesin mobilnya, gadis mungil ini berlari masuk ke dalam rumah sakit dan menuju ruangan dimana kakeknya dirawat.

"Kakek!"

"―hanya perlu istirahat saja."

Rukia menerobos pintu ruangan VVIP itu. Ternyata di dalam sana sudah ada dokter Urahara yang mengurus kesehatan kakek. Urahara adalah dokter keluarga Kuchiki. Makanya pasti dokter Urahara bertindak lebih dulu.

Di dalam sana sudah ada Shihouin Yoruichi, ibunya Senna dan juga bibi Rukia dan Kuchiki Byakuya.

"Rukia, kau datang juga?" kata Ginrei setengah mengeluh. Yah, seperti biasa, Ginrei tidak suka kalau ada orang yang mencemaskan dia. Seperti yang dilakukan oleh Rukia yang sekarang menatapnya penuh kecemasan.

"Sudah kubilang pelan-pelan, kenapa kau meninggalkanku?! Kakek Ginrei sudah tidak apa-apa. Dengarkan kalau orang bicara dong!" cerocos Senna.

Tadinya Senna baru menyampaikan soal kakek Ginrei yang masuk rumah sakit dan sudah ditangani oleh dokter. Kondisinya sudah cukup stabil sekarang. Tapi sang Kuchiki cantik ini tidak mau mendengarkan semua celotehan Senna sampai selesai dan bertingkah seperti orang yang panik karena mau melahirkan!

"Kakek… benar-benar tidak apa kan?" lirih Rukia setelah mendekati tempat tidur Ginrei.

"Tenang saja, Kakek-mu belum sekarat kok. Hanya kelelahan karena tugas menumpuk. Sudah kubilang untuk menyerahkannya pada Byakuya saja, tapi dia memang keras kepala," sela Yoruichi.

"Apa maksudmu belum sekarat? Aku baik-baik saja. Urahara bilang aku hanya perlu istirahat," bantah Ginrei.

"Tapi tetap saja Anda butuh istirahat. Sebisa mungkin satu minggu ini jangan melihat berkas perusahaan dulu. Kalau Anda tidak ingin cucu cantik Anda ini khawatir seperti tadi," sela Urahara.

Rukia diam memandangi kakeknya dengan raut bertanya. Dirinya masih diliputi perasaan cemas yang luar biasa tadi. Entah kenapa kalau menyangkut Ginrei, Rukia jadi begini sensitif. Karena jelas, sejak kecil Ginrei yang merawatnya. Rukia sudah menganggapnya seperti orangtua. Jadi bukan hal aneh kalau Rukia bersikap begitu kan?

"Kau meninggalkan pekerjaanmu?" ujar Byakuya pada Rukia.

"Aku… sudah menyelesaikannya tadi," jawab Rukia.

"Sudahlah, kalian tidak perlu cemas. Kembali saja bekerja. Aku akan di sini untuk istirahat. Jika sudah cukup pulih, aku akan kembali," jelas Ginrei.

"Baiklah kalau sudah tidak ada lagi hal penting, saya mohon diri. Selamat siang," kata Urahara lalu keluar dari ruangannya.

"Yah, kalau begitu aku juga akan keluar. Senna, setelah ini kau temui aku, ada yang ingin kubicarakan," lanjut Yoruichi.

Kini di dalam ruangan itu hanya tinggal Kuchiki saja. Senna setelah melihat keadaan Ginrei juga langsung mengikuti ibunya. Memang bukan sesuatu yang heboh. Hanya kelelahan saja. Tapi sepertinya kalau bukan di rumah sakit, Ginrei tak akan punya waktu untuk istirahat.

"Kalian pulanglah juga. Byakuya, kau urus sisanya nanti. Dan Rukia, istirahat juga," perintah Ginrei.

"Aku ingin di sini bersama Kakek," kata Rukia.

"Tidak perlu. Kau pulanglah bersama Byakuya. Lihat wajahmu. Kau juga pucat. Apa kau mau kelelahan sepertiku dan ikut dirawat di sini hmm?"

Rukia menunduk diam. Dia hanya ingin memberikan perhatiannya pada kakeknya. Itu saja. Apalagi mereka selalu tidak pernah bertatapan muka karena sibuk masing-masing. Bisa dihitung dengan jari kapan saja keluarga Kuchiki ini punya waktu untuk bersama-sama.

"Kalau begitu, biarkan Rukia di sini sampai Kakek tidur. Kalau sudah, Rukia harus pulang. Kau mau?" tawar Byakuya.

Tanpa banyak berpikir, Rukia langsung mengangguk setuju. Ginrei mendesah panjang. Dia tak punya alasan untuk menolak kali ini. Jadi setelah Byakuya keluar dari ruangannya, Rukia hanya duduk di dekat kasur Ginrei sampai kakek berambut putih ini tidur. Tak mau membuat cucunya menunggu terlalu lama, Ginrei terpaksa menutup matanya supaya Rukia pergi karena yakin Ginrei sudah tidur.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Jantung Rukia benar-benar nyaris berhenti berdetak tadi. Dia tak menyangka kalau kakeknya sampai harus masuk rumah sakit karena kelelahan. Kakeknya tidak pernah sampai kelelahan hingga harus dirawat.

Rukia sudah memastikan kalau kakeknya sudah beristirahat tadi.

Sepertinya efek dari dirinya yang mulai bertindak berlebihan ini sudah di ambang batas. Jelas karena dirinya sudah cukup lelah dengan tidak tidur tiga hari ditambah lagi dengan deadline-nya. Apakah dia sebaiknya mengambil sembarangan model saja? Melihat persiapan yang tak kunjung selesai karena Rukia masih sibuk dengan model lain?

Ataukah… dia harus mengambil ide bodoh Senna?

"Operasi?"

"Ya, harus dilakukan operasi secepatnya. Yang ditakutkan jika tidak ditangani segera penyakitnya bisa menyebar ke tempat lain. Dan itu akan lebih berbahaya."

"Tapi… kalau operasi… belum ada persiapan untuk itu…"

"Anda harus bertindak cepat. Nyawa adik Anda sedang berada di tangan Anda sendiri."

Dokter berambut hitam itu langsung pergi begitu saja setelah bicara dengannya. Tampak setelah ditinggal dokter itu, wajahnya langsung kusut dan bimbang bersamaan.

Rukia tahu pria ini. Dia adalah pemuda berambut orange yang sering ada di kafe tempat dimana Senna dan dirinya minum kopi. Kenapa dia ada di sini? Apa dia tidak bekerja?

"Kau… di sini?" tegur Rukia.

"Oh, Anda Nona… kebetulan bisa ada di sini. Nona sedang apa di sini?" tanya balik. Raut wajah yang menyedihkan tadi langsung berganti penuh senyum saat menyapa Rukia.

"Aku menengok yang sakit. Kalau kau? Apa yang kau lakukan?" sekarang entah kenapa Rukia jadi penasaran seperti ini.

"Adik saya sakit. Makanya dia ada di sini."

"Kudengar tadi, soal operasi. Apa adikmu… parah?" tanya Rukia hati-hati.

"Hm, yah lumayan parah. Dia memang butuh operasi," jawabnya seraya menundukkan kepalanya.

"Kalau begitu kenapa tidak langsung operasi saja? Kalau adikmu parah, kau harus mengambil tindakan cepat," nasihat Rukia.

"Saya mengerti. Saya… tahu itu. Tapi… kenyataannya tidak semudah itu, Nona. Saya pergi dulu," katanya setelah menunduk sopan pada Rukia.

Rukia terdiam saat pria itu mengatakan hal ini. Apa maksudnya kenyataannya tidak semudah itu? Apa maksudnya? Kalau dia butuh operasi, bukankah harus sesegera mungkin? Nyawa adiknya dalam bahaya. Kenapa dia sepertinya tidak begitu cepat mengambil keputusan? Rukia jadi memikirkan kalau dirinya ada di posisi yang sama. Tentu saja kalau kakek Ginrei demikian, sudah jelas Rukia akan segera menyetujui soal operasi itu. Operasi bukan hal sulit kan, kecuali―

Biaya.

Rukia baru teringat hal itu. Untuk orang seperti pria berambut orange itu, jelas biaya bukan hal mudah. Operasi memang membutuhkan dana yang tidak sedikit. Karena itukah dia terlihat… bimbang?

Untuk orang yang bekerja di kafe seperti itu, gajinya sudah jelas tidak mungkin memadai.

Kenapa Rukia harus bertemu dengan hal-hal seperti ini?

Rukia sama sekali tidak pernah tertarik dengan masalah keluarga seperti ini. Apalagi menyangkut masalah uang. Dia tidak pernah merasa iba atau pun kasihan dengan orang-orang yang kekurangan uang.

Kalau mereka ingin uang, mereka bisa melakukan banyak hal untuk mendapatkannya. Uang mudah dicari bagi mereka yang menginginkan. Meskipun harus bersusah payah, asal ada kemauan, uang akan datang dengan sendirinya.

Haruskah…

Ini demi masalah professionalitas.

Kalau Rukia ingin selamat, gunakan semua cara.

Semua… cara…

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

"Hai Rukia, kau sudah dat―"

Senna melongo melihat ke dalam kantor yang terlihat kosong itu. suasanannya masih berantakan.

Kertas dimana-mana. Kain berserakan dengan ukuran yang tidak tentu.

Biasanya pemilik rungan ini adalah orang yang cinta kerapian. Tapi kalau sudah dalam mode-nya bekerja, dia melarang siapa saja membereskan ruangannya meski seperti kapal pecah.

Karena Rukia susah mengingat barang apa saja yang dia inginkan kalau bukan berada di tempatnya. Jadi biar berantakan, yang penting dia ingat dimana barang itu ada. Karena kalau Rukia sudah dalam kondisi kacau, dia tidak bisa mengendalikan dirinya dan terus marah-marah sepanjang hari.

Senna kemudian bergidik ngeri setiap kali membayangkan hal-hal mengerikan itu.

Tapi aneh, jam seperti ini harusnya Rukia sudah kembali berkutat dengan kegilaannya di sini. karena dua hari lagi menjelang pertunjukkan. Seharusnya Rukia harus siap dengan semua rancangan dan modelnya.

Apa dia sudah menemukan modelnya?

Huh, dia itu pemilih tingkat dewa. Mana mungkin dalam keadaan seperti ini dia mau serampangan memilih. Makanya sampai sekarang dia belum juga mendapatkan kekasih. Pria mana saja pasti minder duluan untuk mendekatinya. Melihatnya saja sudah membuat orang pesimis. Apalagi mau mendekatinya.

"Huh, orang ini sebenarnya pergi kemana pagi begini!" gerutu Senna.

Mungkinkah dia berkunjung ke kuil pagi ini untuk meminta bala bantuan dari dewa langit? Atau dia tengah melakukan meditasi di gunung supaya dapat petunjuk?

Yang mana saja memang tidak masuk akal. Apa yang Senna pikirkan ini?

"Ya, lebih baik begini. Aku tidak perlu repot mendengar ocehannya!"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Ichigo berjalan dengan gontai menuju café-nya pagi ini.

Kondisi Karin memang membaik semalam, tapi hanya sementara. Sebelum operasi dilakukan, dia tak punya pilihan lain kalau ingin nyawa adiknya selamat. Semalam dia sudah berdiskusi dengan ibunya. Tapi sepertinya Masaki tidak terlalu memikirkannya. Masaki hanya berpikir kalau keadaan Karin belum begitu parah karena belum sekarat. Tapi Ichigo tidak ingin hal itu.

Kemana mencari uang sebanyak itu?

Ichigo sudah tidak mungkin meminjam di tempatnya bekerja. Selama ini, obat-obatan kedua adiknya dia peroleh dari pinjaman di kafe ini.

Bekerja part time saja dia hanya sanggup dua kali saja. Malam hari dia sudah bekerja di tempat lain.

Dewa mana yang bisa menolongnya―

Oh?

Kenapa di depan kafe-nya ada mobil terparkir di sana?

Dan mobil itu…

Belum sempat Ichigo berpikir jauh, pemilik mobil itu keluar setelah menanggalkan kacamatanya dan berjalan ke arah Ichigo dengan hentakan yang berirama dengan high heels-nya.

Wanita ini… memang terlihat cantik meski tubuhnya mungil. Dia juga sangat menawan dan anggun sekali. Pria mana pun pasti beruntung memiliki wanita ini.

Tapi tetap saja Ichigo tidak berani bermimpi tentang wanita ini. Melihatnya saja dia sudah tidak berani. Apalagi…

Sepatu berwarna pink pucat itu tepat berhenti di depannya dengan mantap.

"Nona… Anda… apa yang Anda lakukan pagi begini?"

"Aku membutuhkanmu."

Ichigo terbelalak tak mengerti.

"Maaf?"

"Aku membutuhkan tubuhmu. Kalau kau setuju ikut aku sekarang, kalau tidak kau akan mendapatkan masalah!"

"K-kenapa Anda membutuhkan tubuh saya?" tanya Ichigo gugup. Wanita ini… blak-blakan sekali.

"Kenapa? Kau tidak mau? Aku bisa membayar berapapun. Ah, bagaimana kalau aku membayar seharga uang yang kau butuhkan saat ini? Cukup adil?"

Wanita ini… tiba-tiba datang kepadanya. Kemudian mengatakan kalau dia butuh tubuhnya Ichigo.

Kenapa dia membutuhkannya? Untuk apa?

"Maaf… tapi… kenapa dengan tubuh saya?"

"Kau akan tahu. Jadi kau mau ikut?"

"Bukan pekerjaan yang… melanggar hukum kan?" tanya Ichigo ragu.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak pernah melanggar hukum. Pekerjaanmu juga tidak sulit. Cepat masuk, jangan banyak bicara lagi. Kita sudah terlambat!"

Ichigo tak bisa bertanya lebih banyak lagi saat wanita mungil itu memaksanya masuk ke dalam mobil mewah itu dan membawanya ke tempat yang tidak dia ketahui selanjutnya.

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

Rukia tak percaya dengan dirinya sendiri.

Dia akhirnya menunggu selama satu jam di depan kafe yang belum buka itu dan membawa pria tak dikenalnya untuk masuk ke dalam studio perusahaannya. Pria yang notabene-nya tidak punya pengalaman apapun di bidang yang tengah digelutinya ini.

Setelah menyerahkan pada pihak yang berwenang dalam masalah ini, Rukia hanya perlu menunggu di sudut studio sembari memperhatikan beberapa karyawannya mengerjakan sisa pakaian yang harus dilengkapi sebelum besok. Beberapa model wanita juga sudah bersiap di sana. Rukia berharap pertunjukkannya kali ini tidak mengecewakan meskipun…

"Yak, sudah siap!"

Sedari tadi Rukia berjalan mondar mandir di sekeliling studio dan tertegun ketika penata rias itu sudah membuka ruang ganti di samping tempat pemotretan. Akhirnya yang ditunggu sudah keluar.

Beberapa orang tampak terkagum-kagum melihatnya. Pakaian itu… sangat pas di sana.

"Kyaa! Tampannya! Apa dia model baru?"

"Astaga, jantungku… jantungku bisa meledak! Kenapa ada pria yang bisa setampan ituuuu?!"

"Pasti dia seorang malaikat di kehidupan sebelumnya!"

Rukia tak menghiraukan huru hara yang ditimbulkan pria dadakan yang dibawanya sembarangan ini.

Tapak hak sepatunya berjalan lurus hingga menimbulkan bunyi yang seirama.

"Nona… apa ini tidak berlebihan?"

"Mulai hari ini, kau akan bekerja di sini. Menjadi modelku. Pertunjukkan akan dilaksanakan dua hari lagi. Jadi, persiapkan dirimu. Ada banyak pelatih di sini untuk mengajarimu berjalan di atas catwalk. Ingat, aku tidak menerima sedikit pun kesalahan. Jadi bersungguh-sungguhlah," jelas Rukia dengan nada datar. Sebenarnya dia juga kagum dengan lekuk tubuh pria ini yang begitu… pas.

Tubuhnya benar-benar sesuai dengan bayangan Rukia. Hanya pria inilah yang pantas memakai rancangannya kali ini. Pakaiannya jadi berlipat kali lebih baik jika dia yang memakai.

"Ehh? Saya menjadi model? A-Anda bercanda?"

"Menurutmu tampangku seperti pelawak?" tanya Rukia dengan nada sarkastis.

"Oh, tidak. Bukan begitu, maksudku―"

"Bagus kalau kau mengerti. Kita tidak punya waktu jadi jangan membuang waktu lagi."

Dari jauh Rukia diam-diam memperhatikan sosok pemuda berambut aneh itu. Awalnya dia hanyalah pemuda biasa yang tak punya apa-apa dan tidak ada daya tariknya sedikit pun. Tapi kemudian, sejenak setelah dia dipermak habis, rasanya… tidak begitu lagi.

Ada sesuatu yang membuat Rukia tertarik dengan pria itu.

Pemuda itu… punya kharisma yang tersembunyi.

Dia benar-benar―

"Kau ketahuan~"

Rukia terkejut bukan main saat merasakan sebuah suara halus mampir ke telinganya. Setelah menggosok telinganya yang terasa panas itu, Rukia terbelalak saat melihat ternyata sepupu cerewetnya itu sudah ada di sebelahnya.

"Senna!"

"Hohohoho… akhirnya kau membawanya juga. Kau memang tertarik padanya kan?"

"Apa? bicara apa kau?!"

"Sudahlah, jangan ditutupi seperti itu. Aku bisa tahu kalau kau tertarik dengannya. Tapi maaf, dia adalah bagianku. Kau bisa mencari pelayan lain kalau kau ingin…"

"Apa?"

"Taruhan ini… aku yang menang. Mana kartu kredit-mu?"

.

.

*KIN*

.

.

TBC

.

.

Holaa minna hehehe

Akhirnya ada kesempatan buat lanjutin fic ini. Maaf ya kalo lama. Hmm, sepertinya mulai memasuki fase membosankan ini ehehhe, yah emang fokusnya sih gak semua langsung lagi. Jadi saya mau bangun ceritanya bertahap aja. Meski pun membosankan tapi… saya berharap banyak sama fic ini hehehe…

Oke sesi balas review hehehe…

Hendrik widyawati : makasih udah review senpai… yah sepertinya seperti itu sih. Kan masalahnya emang dibuat supaya Ruki ada alasan buat deket ama Ichi eheheh… wah versus… kayak sesuatu banget deh hehehe

Naruzhea AiChi : makasih udah review Eva… hmmm ya sebatas itu aja kok gak sampai yang aneh-aneh lah ehehhee. Wah kalo peran Senna sih belum begitu diputuskan. Apakah dia bakal antagonis atau tritagonis gitu hihihihi

Uzumaki kuchiki : makasih udah review senpai… emang rumit sih ceritanya ehhehe ya sengaja dibuat ketebak aja kalo gak ketebak entar bikinnya ribet deh ehehehe Byaku sesekali dibikin aneh. Masa perannya dingin mulu kayak es hehehe

Voidy : makasih udah review senpai… ceweknya… jujur saya belum ketemu yang sepadan ama Byaku sih, jadi masih dicastinglah siapa yang cocok hehehehe. Hm, yah mungkin tulisan kali ini juga banyak salah nee, saya masih dalam tahap transisi sih ehehhe saya akan usahakan selanjutnya ya?

Chappy : makasih udah review senpai… yap betul sekali ehhehee

Kaneko Aki : makasih udah review senpai… ini next chap yang seabad kah hehehe wanita Byaku masih dicasting heheheh makasih udah suka fic saya yaa ehehehe

Seo Shin Young : makasih udah review senpai… hehehe sepertinya pembaca lama banyak yang menghilang ya? Yap itu Masaki ehehe. Mantan Byakuya belum ketemu castingnya hehehe kerjasama IchiRuki bakal dimulai chap depan hehehe

Grey dachshund : makasih udah review senpai… iyaa hola juga gak papa kok hehehe saya bakal berusaha buat selanjutnya hehehe makasih banyak yaa

Guest : makasih udah review senpai… ini chap selanjutnya maaf lama yaa heheheh

Chika-chika : makasih udah review senpai… makasih banyak udah suka sama fic saya heheheh ini next chapnya heheheh…

Makasih banyak yang udah review, fave, follow, pokoknya yang berpartisipasi sama fic saya, ah ya, silent reader juga hehehe… tanpa dukungan sebanyak ini saya rasa saya masih gak mau ngelanjutin semua fic saya. Oke makasih banyak yaa… saya bakal berusaha lebih keras lagi supaya layak diterima…

Jadi, ada yang mau lanjut? Boleh review?

Jaa Nee!


End file.
